prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheamus O'Shaunessy
| birth_place = Clonsilla, Dublin, Ireland | death_date = | death_place = | resides = St. Augustine, Florida | billed = 3000 BC Dublin, Ireland | trainer = Larry Sharpe Jim Molineaux Irish Whip Wrestling | debut = May 2002 | retired = }} Stephen Farrelly (January 28, 1978) is an Irish professional wrestler and actor, best known by his ring names Sheamus O'Shaunessy and Sheamus. He is currently performing for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), competing on its Raw brand, where he is a 2-time WWE Champion defeating Edge, Randy Orton and former WWE Champion John Cena at Fatal-4 Way. Prior to joining WWE, Farrelly was also a two-time International Heavyweight Champion during his tenure in Irish Whip Wrestling. He is a former world champion, having held the WWE Championship. During his time in WWE's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), he held the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship once. Trivia Quotes "some people spend years to win the WWE championship, I got it after 2 months" Professional wrestling career Farrelly's inspiration into a professional wrestling career came from watching both British wrestling from ITV's World of Sport and American wrestling from the World Wrestling Federation on Sky One. On the advice of Bret Hart, Farrelly began training in Larry Sharpe's Monster Factory wrestling school in April 2004, alongside Tank Toland, Cliff Compton and Cindy Rogers. Six weeks later he officially debuted as a fan favorite under the name Sheamus O'Shaunessy against Robert Pigenion. It was during this time that he developed the nickname the "Irish Curse" after low-blowing an opponent. He soon suffered a serious neck injury after botching a hip toss which sidetracked his career for two years. Farelly soon developed his wrestling character by drawing on Celtic mythology. Wanting to move away from limiting Irish stereotypes of lucky charms, leprechauns and alcoholism, he instead wanted to portray an Irish warrior. Going to a Gaelscoil, Farelly grew up aware of the four cycles of Irish mythology and, inspired by the artwork of Jim Fitzpatrick, incorporated the sword and axe-wielding imagery into his gimmick. This included the design of his own pendant, the crossos, which combines the Celtic cross with a Celtic War sword to illustrate his character's "indigenous origins with a hybrid of warrior strength matched with a strong ethical centre." Irish Whip Wrestling (2004–2006) British promotions (2005–2007) Sheamus, under the alias SOS (Sheamus O'Shaunessy) spent a brief time in the British Wrestling promotion Varsity Pro Wrestling (VPW). Soon after he left VPW, he won the WWE Championship. His teammate while he was an in-ring competitor for VPW, The UK Kid, said on the VPW website that he was pleased and proud for him, and hoped him won more titles in the future. World Wrestling Entertainment Florida Championship Wrestling (2007–2009) Breakout (2009–present) Filmography Wrestling facts Finishing Moves :As Sheamus :*'Pale Justice / High Cross '(Crucifix Powerbomb) :*'Bicycle Kick / Brogue Kick' :*Irish Curse (Side Slam Backbreaker) :As Sheamus O'Shaunessy :*The Irish Curse (Low Blow) :*Celtic Slam (Death Valley Driver) Signature Moves :*Frenzy (Spinning Backfist) :*Short-Arm Clothsline :*Spear :*Swinging Neckbreaker :*Vertical Suplex Powerslam :*War Sword (Double Axe Handle) Nicknames :*"S.O.S" (Independent Circuit) :*"The Irish Cruse" (Independent Circuit) :*"The Celtic Warrior" (WWE) Entrance Themes :*"Written in My Face" (Jim Johnston) Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' :*FCW Florida Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Irish Whip Wrestling' :*IWW International Heavyweight Champion (2 times) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWE Championship (2 times) :*WWE United States Championship (1 time, Current) :*2009 Slammy Awards - WWE Breakout Star of the Year See also *Sheamus O'Shaunessy's event history *Sheamus O'Shaunessy's gimmicks External links and references *Official Website *WWE profile Category:Irish wrestlers Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Associacao Portugesa de Wrestling alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Celtic Wrestling alumni Category:European Wrestling Association alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:LDN Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Wrestling alumni Category:No Limit Wrestling alumni Category:Playhouse Wrestlefest alumni Category:Premier Promotions alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:Varsity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:1978 births Category:European wrestlers